Another Part of Me
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn, just your average 11-year-old boy doing the impossible with my stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher. At least I used to." Collab fanfic with ttobba95.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn, just your average 11-year-old boy doing the impossible with my stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher. At least I used to. I guess it all started yesterday morning on my birthday..._

It was Phineas' 11th birthday. And so far, things were going well for him. He even got a left-handed flanch tuner from Candace.

"Hey, check this out!" Phineas said as he picked up a small square-shaped box. "This one's from Grandma and Grandpa!"

"You already got a gift from them," Candace pointed out, referring to a customized camping set with his name printed on the tent.

"He means my grandparents from England," Ferb corrected.

Phineas opened the box, only to see...a plain wooden mask. "Okay..." he said, confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

_That was the stupidest thing I said that day. How was I supposed to know my grandparents gave me an actual prop from a movie? Or better yet, that the prop really was magical. This got even weirder that night._

* * *

><p>Phineas had trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about Isabella. He secretly admired her for her courage and ability to be a great leader. He knew she also admired him. There was just one small problem: how was he going to make that first move?<p>

_That was when my life changed forever._

The wooden mask started to glow bright green. Phineas became somewhat hypnotized by the glow. He got up, walked over to it, and picked it up. Out of subconsciousness, he put it on.

Suddenly, the mask melted into his face, fusing into his skin. Phineas screamed in pain as he felt his whole head morphing while green flashes of light came from the mask.

The flashes of light and somewhat muffled screams made Ferb wake up. He watched in surprised as his stepbrother's appearance changed.

_I didn't know what was going on with me. All I remember is this burning feeling in my skull. And when it was over, I didn't even recognize myself._

Eventually, the transformation process stopped. Ferb turned on a light. "Phineas?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Phineas groaned. "Not really..." he admitted. Then he covered his mouth in shock. His voice became deeper, making him sound exactly like teen actor Vincent Martella.

"Whoa," Ferb said.

"What?" Phineas asked. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"You might was to take a look at yourself," Ferb replied.

Phineas frantically ran over to the bedroom mirror. He gasped in shock at what he saw. His whole face was bright green, his head was more circular (although his nose still stuck out), his eyes were large and oval-shaped, and his hair (which was normally six locks on top of his head) was actually normal for once, with long bangs hanging in front of his now blue-green eyes. (A/N: Look up Cece-luvfop's pictures of Phineas to see his new look.)

"No way..." Phineas muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N) Hi there! ttobba95 here takin over this chapter! Sorry, Karelia. It's my turn nao!

* * *

><p>"No way..."<p>

Phineas Flynn couldn't believe it. That mask had done more than he expected! He looked totally different. He...felt totally different...

_I thought it was all over. That is, until the craziness went into overdrive._

"Whoa!" He suddenly flung himself away from the mirror, beginning to feel something change inside him. Like he was being rewritten from the inside-out until he was a completely new boy! He began to spin around over and over, like a hyper Looney Toon, until he suddenly stopped and held his green head in his hands.

"Ugh...I feel dizzy..." the boy muttered. Then, he began to feel other things. Standing up-right, he felt the inner alterations complete themselves, and he could feel the after effects! He felt like he could take on the universe and win!

"This is incredible!" Phineas slowly clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling another new sensation flow through him. Power. He had power! "I feel empowered!" he announced to the wall in front of him "I feel in charge!" he pumped one fist in the air and spun around once more.

"I feel..."

_I was going to say 'confident', but then I started to think about the movie and I ended up quoting Jim Carrey by mistake._

His eyes widened and his smile became a mischievous grin.

"ssssssssSMOKIN!"

_Yeah, that came out wrong._

The Mask turned back to the mirror, keeping his grin. He gazed at his new self with anticipation. "Iiiiiiiiit's party time!" he exclaimed to the reflective surface. "P-A-R-T-WHY? Cos I just gotta!" He struck a 'Can't catch me!' about-to-run pose when a thought crossed his mind.

"But first..."

Ferb. He might try to stop him. He had to be dealt with, obviously.

The Mask strutted over to Ferb, who was shocked at what now stood before him. His step-brother now had a completely green head, and his pajamas had changed into a red-and-black striped suit with matching shoes. Ferb suddenly felt under-dressed.

"So, Ferb, my brother, my buddy, my pal, my friend..." the green-headed boy spoke rapidly. "Whatdya think?" Ferb remained silent, like always. Tilting his head, The Mask spoke again. "Is something wrong? Is it the face? The hair? The suit?" His eyeballs stretched out from his head and looked all over him, his smile sinking into a frown.

_Even I couldn't understand what I just said._

All of a sudden he smiled again. "Because all that, I can change!" The boy placed his hands on his hips and spun his body around one way, then spun his head in the opposite direction, becoming a mini, multi-directional tornado of costume change. Before Ferb's eyes, The Mask's red-and-black suit morphed into a completely yellow one, save for the white undershirt and spotty tie. His hair turned into a green version of Phineas' normal hairstyle. And his face lost all of its pointy features, becoming soft and innocent-looking. He looked like an insane teen heartthrob who had had a massive wardrobe malfunction.

_I looked like a wreck. Sure, it was a relief to no longer have a nose that stuck out like a really sore thumb, but I knew this wasn't me. It was like this mask was giving me a new yet bizarre personality._

A victorious grin marking his face, The Mask bragged to his brother. "Told ya!" He started to do a little victory Macarena. Ferb blinked rapidly, then managed to utter a single word at last.

"What...?"

The Mask enlarged one of his ears, feeling the word float through and into his eardrum. "Finally! You spoke up!" he said, turning towards his brother. "It's this mask, Ferb! It's amazing! You gotta try it, man!". He moved his hands behind his head, as if to remove the mask...

...then suddenly, he snapped his hands back to his sides. "On second thought..." his head grew and his tongue became a megaphone for his mouth's words. "THIS ONE'S MINE! GET YA OWN MASK!"

_Now that I think about it, I really did act like a total jerk towards Ferb. It was like the mask was doing all the talking for me._

His yell sent Ferb flying across the room until he crashed against the wall and slid down onto his bed, astounded at what just happened. The Mask's face then suddenly became one of concern. "Whoops!" He dashed over to the beds in a second. "Ya alright, Ferb, ol buddy, ol pal, ol brother of mine?"

The downed brit rubbed his head and looked up at his brother, or who he had become. "Phineas," he said. "Whatever that mask is dong to you, I think you'd better stop it!" Ferb tried to convince the green-headed boy. "Take it off! Before someone gets hurt!"

The Mask seemed...offended by Ferb's choice of words. "Hurt?" he asked, his eyes beginning to exaggerate tears and his deep voice becoming high-pitched, like a child about to cry. "You...you think...I wanna hurt people?" The Mask's eyes became litteral waterfalls of tears that spilled onto his suit and the floor. Snapping back to what he would call 'normal', he pulled out a mop from his breast pocket and gave himself a clean until his entire body shined! He then mopped up the tears on the floor and squeezed them into a bucket he pulled out of nowhere. Pouring the bucket's contents back into his eyes, The Mask finally spoke again. "Don't be ridiculous!" he told his confused brother "Hurt people? Please! That's not even the last thing on my mind!"

The green-headed kid strolled over to his only-green-haired counterpart. "Ferb, my brother-from-another-mother, I assure you I am not here to hurt anyone!" he said truthfully, placing a shoulder around Ferb. "I'm lookin' for two things, that's all," he said in a detective's voice.

Spinning around again like an all-too familiar devil, The Mask stood in front of the observing Ferb, his suit now blue and his tie now pink. His hair became black and spiked backwards. He spoke in a voice that was now part-Ben Judd-part-Sam Regal. "I will submit the evidence!"

Pulling a briefcase from nowhere, he exclaimed "Exibit A!" and opened the case. Mini-fireworks erupted from the briefcase, shooting up a short vertical distance before exploding in random colors, putting on a short show for the green-haired kid.

"The first thing I want..." said The Mask as his little display reached its conclusion, the colors combining to spell a single word. They spelled FUN, along with an exclaimation point. "...is FUN!" the eleven-year-old shouted, his face and hair twisting once again to resemble a green-faced-green-haired-eleven-year-old Leo DiCaprio.

"Fun is what I want!" the crazed kid spoke again in his normal deep tone "Preferably in large portions!" He bounced up and down, green head meeting ceiling many times. Ferb just watched, not even bothering to try and make sense of anything now.

Then, The Mask stopped bouncing. "And the second thing I really, really want..." his green cheeks started to turn red now and his voice lowered to a whisper of fake embarrasment. "A...a gi...a girl..." he intentionally stuttered.

"A...a girlfriend!" the crazy kid blurted out. "Yeah! That's what I really want!" he exclaimed. "I want a special girl in my life to share all that fun with!"

From behind The Mask, Phineas smiled, feeling so much relief that those words were fnally out in the open!

_Then it hit me. This magical object was really on my side the whole time. It wanted to help me make that first move._

Ferb however, didn't know weather to be shocked or amused. He decided on 'amused' and grinned with that amusement. "Heh! Never thought that oblivious-Phineas would one day want a girlfriend in his life!"

_Why the heck would Ferb think I'm clueless?_

This nickname caused the other brother to chuckle from underneath The Mask. "Ferb, I won't lie. I am many things: smart, kind, imaginative, funny, handsome-if I may honk my own horn!"

He promptly removed a small car horn from his suit and gleefully honked it in his brother's face.

"But oblivious? That I am far from!" the green-headed boy finished his sentance. "And speaking of...the other factor of my so-called 'obliviousness' should give you a hint as to who I intend to win over tonight!"

It quickly became obvious for the brit. The 'other factor'- the girl whose affections Phineas was 'supposedly' oblivious to. There was only one.

"Isabella?"

The Mask swooned at the mention of her name. "The prettiest flower on Maple Drive..." he sighed longingly.

_I didn't mean to say 'pretty'. But with the mask, I realized Isabella also has outer beauty. I was just too focused on her inner beauty to notice it._

Ferb continued to grin. "You like her! You've known she's liked you all these years and you like her too!"

The Mask's voice returned to that laywer's tone again. "The truth finally comes to light." His voice returning to normal again, the crazed kid spoke again. "It's true, Ferb. I've liked Isabella since the day we met. And I know she feels the same for me," he confessed to the green-haired brit. "But while she's comfortable with expressing her feelings, the truth is...I'm not. I just don't know what to do or what to say! I'm no Casanova!" he went on.

_That was my problem. I might know what love is, like when I was helping Baljeet, but when I tried to do something like that for Isabella, I can't come up with ways to make her feel special._

"That's why I decided to wear this mask, Ferb! It makes me a romantic! It makes me want to say these things without worry or concern!" Phineas' voice spoke from those crazy green lips. "While I'm wearing this..." he paused "...I can be everything Isabella wants me to be. Everything she deserves."

Ferb decided now to make his own voice heard. "Phineas...you're already everything she wants! All she ever wanted her whole life is you. Phineas Flynn: the triangular-headed inventor across the street."

_I guess Ferb really was the clueless one after all._

"I know," the green-headed boy said back. "But I still don't know what to do! I think of words and poems and declarations of love to her and they all just vanish from my mind the moment I see her! Her smiles melt my heart and my mind! And her cute little giggles make all my insides do flip-flops! Her face is a living picture of perfect beauty! The light always shines off of her hair, giving her a radient beauty. Her eyes like shining sapphires, lips so soft and pink. She looks so adorable in that sweet pink dress of hers that she always wears for me. Her voice is sweet too! Soft and pleasing, a melody to my ears!" he poured out his heart.

"And when she sings..." he paused again. "Have you ever heard an angel speak?" Phineas' green grin went from ear-to-ear. At this moment, Ferb cursed the fact he didn't have his recorder on him.

_Now that I think about it, Isabella really does have pretty hair._

"But again, that's where the mask comes in!" the crazy kid went on. "While I'm wearing it, I can remember all the words I want to say! I know exactly what to do!" He then hatched a plan. "And what I'm gonna do tonight...is go over there and tell her! Tonight!" Phineas held his masked head high. "Yeah! That's what I'll do! I've been holding it in for too long now!"

He headed for the door, only to be suddenly be stopped by Ferb, who grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"What's wrong, Ferb? Ol pal, ol friend?" The Mask asked his green-haired ally.

"You're going to wear that?" the brit exclaimed.

The Mask scoffed "I was going to change!" he said, ducking under-and-out of the suit, now wearing a more casual yellow shirt with matching sneakers, his legs coated with black shorts. Ferb was unfazed "You know what I mean!" he said, pointing to his brother's green head.

_Why was I thinking about wearing black and yellow outfits?_

The Mask chuckled nervously "Oh-oh. You mean this?" He held his head, his mask. Ferb frowned and nodded. The yellow-and-black clad boy desperately thought of excuses. "B-but Ferb! I'm not ready as myself yet! I-I won't know what I'm doing! I'll look like an idiot!"

Ferb paid no heed to his brother's excuses. "If you want to go over to Isabella, then by all means go. But you go as yourself, not like this!"

_Like I said, Ferb really was the clueless one, NOT me._

"Ferb.." The Mask's deep tone changed once more to Phineas Flynn's own. "I am myself...behind The Mask. I'm using it to make sure everything goes right!" he told the brit in front of him. "The mask is a tool for me! I am going as myself, just wearing the mask!" He approached the door, but Ferb jumped into the doorway.

"That mask is doing things to you. It's changing you, making you not yourself!" Ferb pointed out.

"I am myself!" the green-headed boy argued. "The mask is bringing out the romantic side of me, the side I want to be right now!" He stared at his brother. "I need it to keep me like this. For Isabella."

"Isabella wants Phineas, not some nut job!" Ferb disagreed.

"She'll get ME! Don't you get it!" The Mask shot back at his opposing ally. "I'm still Phineas Flynn! Mind, heart, body, soul!" he tried to convince Ferb to let him keep the mask on.

Silence fell for a few seconds before the brit broke it. "Look, Phineas. I'm your brother, so it's gonna be hard for me to say this." He cleared his throat. "I don't trust you," he said. "Not like this. I don't know what that mask is doing to you, but I can't trust you until it's off." Ferb looked at his brother "Please, Phineas. Take off that mask. For Isabella, and for me."

The Mask turned away from the green-haired boy for a moment. "But I..."

"Please, Phineas," Ferb came back.

_I almost cried when he gave me that big speech. Good thing the mask was making sure I didn't show any weakness._

The green-headed crazy boy sighed. "Okay I'll take it off." Still facing away from Ferb, the other boy brought his hands behind his head, digging his fingers into the mask, ready to remove it. He started to pull. Lightning struck from nowhere. Red hair began to stick out around all the green...

Then suddenly, he let go. The green of the mask engulfed his head again. The Mask turned back to his brother. "Before I go back to normal...can I ask one last thing?"

"What?" Ferb asked back.

"Please, Ferb?" The crazed kid exagerated a quivering bottom lip. "One last reqwest?" He made it sound like he was about to cry.

_Okay, I take back my last comment about 'not showing any weakness'._

Now it was Ferb's turn to sigh. "Alright Phineas," the green-haired brit said. "What is it?"

The green-headed boy stoped his exagerated sadness and asked his last request.

"D'ya have the time?"

Ferb was slightly taken aback by this. "What?"

"I said 'Do you have the time?'," The Mask said back. "That's all I want. The time. Just tell me the time and I'll go."

Ferb rolled up his sleeves. Unfortunately, he wore no watch. "Sorry. I don't have the time on me at the moment," he told The Mask, who just smiled.

"That's alright, because I do!" the eleven-year-old crazy boy strode over to his brother and rolled up his sleeve, revealing several watches. Looking at them, he gasped in Ferb's ear. "Wow! Would you look at that!" he exclaimed.

"What now?" the brit asked slightly annoyed. The Mask smiled again.

"It's exactly five seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head!"

_I knew I was going to owe Ferb an apology for what I was about to do._

Ferb could barely utter a "Wait, what?" before all his brother's watches rang together. True to his word, The Mask honked Ferb's nose and reached behind him. "WEDGIE!" he cried out as he did pull poor Ferb's underwear over his head. The crazed kid then grabbed the brit and threw him into his bed. Pulling a chair from nowhere, The Mask sat down and pulled out a clipboard and a pencil.

"Your condition is facinating. No really," he said in a Ben Stern Voice. "But I'm afraid I must restrain you for now," Throwing the pencil and clipboard away with the chair, The Mask then pulled out two large belts and restrained Ferb to his bed, tying super-knots in them to prevent escape.

"What?" Ferb finally said. "Phineas!"

The Mask now stood in the doorway. In Phineas's natural voice he spoke again. "Sorry, Ferbulous! But you are not going to postphone my date any longer! You don't know how long I've waited for this! And I can't have you preventing the inevitable." He dashed off, exclaiming one more 'Sorry!' before he entered the bathroom to prepare. The Mask brushed his teeth with a giant toothbrush, blow-dried his hair for a few seconds, washed his face in water, and wiped it off on a curiously passing platypus.

_Scratch that. More like a SERIOUS apology to Ferb AND Perry. I wasn't expecting to do that to him._

Finally, he whipped out a yellow-and-black baseball cap from his pocket. He almost put it on before he thought of something. He looked at himself in the mirror again.

"On second thought..."

The Mask grabbed his nose and pulled as hard as he could! When he let go, he looked at himself again. He had pulled his face back into Phineas Flynn's natural triangle-head.

"That's better!" He exclaimed as he placed the cap backwards on his head. "Somebody stop me!" he said to no one in particular, then left the bathroom and dashed down the stairs and out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hold on, sugar! I've got a sweet-tooth tonight!"

* * *

><p>(A.N) I originally planned to make this part longer, but i thought it would work better if split in two. Also, a really long chapter doesn't really go will with a short intro chapter.<p> 


End file.
